Generally, an on-line analyzer is used for analyzing the components of various waters such as household water, residential water, etc., and determines whether it is suitable to be used for water. In the case of the household water, the on-line analyzer is, for example, used to determine whether the household water can be used for drinking water or residential water, or to determine whether the industrial waste water or discharged water discharged from a cattle shed and the like is suitable for the discharged water standard for protecting the environments.
However, when the on-line analyzer is used for measuring the residential water or waste water containing a large amount of suspended solids without pretreatment such as filtering, a path of the on-line analyzer may be clogged by the solid substance, or a normal operation of a valve installed in the path of the on-line analyzer is hampered by the solids, which causes a serious obstacle to the measurement. And furthermore, it is difficult to exactly analyze the water, because a thin film is formed on the installed electrode, thereby resulting in poor reliability in analysis.
In order to solve the above problems in the art, Korean Patent Publication No. 2006-0029126 discloses a pre-treatment device of suspended solid attached submerged reactor for eliminating the suspended solid contained in the samples to be analyzed, in which an interchanging term of the filter can be extended by simplifying the construction of installation and separation of the filter.
However, when the raw water containing a large amount of suspended solids is filtered for a long time, it is impossible to separate or remove the solids adhered to the filter, except an interchanging method of the filter. Therefore, the time loss and maintenance cost may be increased due to the interchange of the filter.
As another published invention, Korean Patent Publication No. 2006-0013824 discloses a device of preprocessing for use in apparatus for measuring contaminated substance, in which the device includes a grinder for grinding the suspended solids, of which the grinder is rotated by means of driving of a motor in an operation room (a chamber) having a filter installed inside.
However, such a device may extend an interchanging term of the filter for a little while, but it did not propose no means for removing solids adhered to the filter. Therefore, problems on the required time and maintenance cost for interchanging the filter remains to be solved.